First Love
by Arsi954
Summary: Bagaimana Jika haechan dan jaemin menyukai sunbae yang sama bernama mark lee? Siapa yang akan mendapatkan Mark? Haechan Ataukah Jaemin?. Mengejar cinta pertama. Markhyuck/markchan, slight: Markmin
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Main cast : Markhyuck/Markchan, Jaemin,(Markmin).

Support cast : Jeno, Taeyoung, Jaehyun

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa, Orang tua dan Smt.

Warn : BOY BOY,Bl, typo(s).

.

.

.

.

"Eungh..". Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir merah muda dan sexy itu saat dia sudah sangat terganggu dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dalam kaca cendelanya.

Saat dia sudah benar benar terganggu dengan terpaan itu dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan sangat tidak relanya. Pria itu pun melihat jam yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hmm, masih jam 6" ucapnya dengan mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Haechan-aa, Cepat bangun sayang jaemin sudah menunggumu." Suara seorang wanita itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar pria manis itu -Lee haechan-

"Iya, Eomma aku sudah bangun" jawab haechan sambil mengambil handuknya dan segera mandi.

"Baiklah cepatlah sayang, eomma dan jaemin akan menunggumu" Ucap eomma haechan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar haechan.

Haechan pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit pun haechan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam, mengambil tasnya dan turun kebawah.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, eomma jaemin" sapa haechan saat melihat jaemin dan eommanya sedang berbincang bincang ria diruang tamu.

"Nah, haechan sudah datang jaemin-aa sekarang segeralah berangkat nanti kalian terlambat. Oh, iya haechan eomma membawakanmu bekal dimakan yaa nanti" Ucap eomma haechan sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu kepada haechan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih eomma" Ucap haechan sambil menerima kotak bekal itu dan memasukkannya ke tas ranselnya.

"Baiklah eomma aku dan jaemin berangkat dulu. Jaga, diri eomma baik baik ne.." Ucap haechan sambil mencium pipi kiri eommanya.

Eommanya hanya tersenyum kecil saja saat melihat haechan seperti ini. Sangat lucu pikirnya. Setelah mereka berdua pun beranjak keluar menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa menit dari rumah haechan. Mereka berdua pun sampai dihalte bus. Saat mereka sudah menunggu 3 menit untuk menunggh bus. Akhirnya, mereka pun naik bus itu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama mereka pun sudah tiba disekolah. Mereka pun segera turun dari bus dan masuk kedalam sekolah. Mereka pun terus menelusuri koridor untuk menuju kelas.

"Jaemin sunbae" sapa adik kelas saat melihat jaemin. Ya, Jaemin adalah anak yang cukup terkenal disekolah ini. Karena, Dia selalu menebar senyuman manis kepada semua orang meskipun dia tidak mengenal orang itu. Ya, juga bisa dibilang murah senyum. Maka dari itu saat jaemin selalu ada dimata mereka. Mereka akan menyempatkan diri menyapa jaemin.

Jaemin yang hanya disapa seperti itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Haechan yang melihat banyak adik kelas menyapa jaemin dia hanya biasa saja. Ya, setidaknya dia juga disapa beberapa adik kelas. Ingat, Beberapa jadi tidak sebanyak jaemin yang hampir satu sekolah menyapanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin-aa Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan Pr Fisikamu?" Tanya haechan kepada jaemin yang ada disebepahnya.

"Ya, Tapi hanya beberapa nomor saja" ucap jaemin santai sambil memainkan game dihanphonya.

"Oh, Kenapa kau tidak teruskan? Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran fisika dimulai? Apakah kau tidak takut dengan kim seongsanim?" Ucap haechan memperingati jaemin. Tapi, Dia yakin jaemin tidak akan menghiraukan peringatannya. Dasar jaemin dihukum baru tau rasa kau!.

"Hmm, Tidak apa apa haechan-aa, Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Ucap jaemin santai. Tuh kan benar apa kata haechan!. Dasar, Jaemin menyebalkan!.

"Yasudah, Terserahmu saja" Ucap haechan yang mulai tidak kuat lagi dengan sikap jaemin yang keras kepala ini. Dia pun mengambil novel dan membacanya. Hitung hitung mungkin akan bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya kepada jaemin.

Kring!Kring!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para haksaeng yang masih diluar kelas pun langsung berhamburan masuk menuju kelas. Tak selang waktu lama kim seongsanim pun masuk kekelas.

"Anak Anak kumpulkan Pr kalian sekarang" Ucap kim seongsanim kepada semua murid yang ada dikelas.

"Ne, ssaem" Jawab murid murid bersamaan

Murid murid Segera mengumpumpulkan Pr mereka di meja guru.

"Jaemin! Apa kau belum mengerjakan pr!?" Tanya kim seongsanim kepada jaemin Yang sudah cengar cengir tidak jelas.

"Keluar, sekarang lakukan hukuman sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti" Ucap kim ssaem tegas sambil memukulkan penggaris dimejanya hingga membuat para haksaeng terlonjak kaget.

Jaemin pun dengan langkah malasnya keluar dari kelas dan melakukan hukuman kim seongsanim. Apa hukumanya? Hmm, Ya biasa sajalah hukumannya. Hanya, Kaki kanan diangkat, tangan kiri ditelinga sebelah kanan dan tangan kanan disebelah tangan kiri.

"Baiklah, Anak anak kita mulai pelajaran buka hal 11" Ucap kim ssaem kepada semua haksaeng dan diiyakan juga oleh para haksaeng.

.

.

.

.

Kring!Kring!

Bel isrirahat pun berbunyi. Haechan pun segera memberskan buku bukunya dan pergi keluar untuk menemui jaemin.

Dia melihat jaemin yang masih menjalankan hukuman. Dia pun mengampiri jaemin yang sedang menatapnya dengan muka yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Kan, Sudah kubilang kerjakan prmu jika masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan. lihat! Jadi kau terkena hukuman seperti ini kan" Ucap haechan dengan nada kesal miliknya. Jaemin yang mendengarkan itu hanya menatap sedih kepada haechan. Kenapa, Dia tidak menuruti perkaraan haechan tadi. Dasar, Jaemin bodoh!.

"Jaemin! Cepat ikut aku keruang guru!" Teriak kim seong sanim kepada jaemin dan segera diiyakan oleh jaemin.

"Yasudah, Aku akan kekantin sekalian aku akan membawakanmu makanan"Ucap haechan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih haechan-aa" Ucap jaemin sambil tersenyum dan segera memgikut kim seongsanim dibelakang. Dia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti haechan. Haechan itu adalah teman yang sangat baik. Kalau begini mungkin dia akan selalu berteman dengan haechan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantin dia pun segera memesan Roti dan susu. Setelah pesanannya sudah siap diapun pergi untuk ke kelas.

Buk!!

Roti dan susu yang dibawa haechan tadi jatuh kelantai. Ya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hmm, Kau tidak apa apa"Ucap orang itu sambil mempunguti roti dan susu yang Dibawa haechan tadi.

"Hmm, terima kasih sunbae aku ti-"

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Hei, Kenapaini kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?. Kenapa ini? Apakah aku sedang sakit?. Tapi sepertinya tidak dia tadi baik baik saja saar berangkat sekolah sampai terakhir dia menemui jaemin. Tapi, Kenapa saat aku melihat sunbae ini. Pertanda apa ini Ya tuhan.

"Hai, kau tidak apa apa?" Ucap Orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka haechan.

"E-eh, tidak apa apa sunbae,Maaf" Ucap haechan tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, Mianhe, karena terlalu sibuk dengan smartphone sampai tidak melihat jalan. Sehingga aku menabrakmu" Ucap Orang itu sambil menunjukkan senyuman tampannya.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan saat dia tersenyum pun sangat tampan. Dia benar benar sempurna. Rambut hitamnya, Mata tajamnya, hidung mancung, Rahang tegas. Ah, haechan tidak tau harus mendeskripsikan ketampanan sunbae ini yang pasti dia sangat tampan. Bahkan, jatungnya tidak mau berdetak dengan normal seperti biasanya saat melihatnya. Hmm, Apakah ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin.

"Hmm, Kalau boleh tau, Namamu siapa? Kau ada dikelas berapa?" Tanya sunbae itu sambil menatap mata haechan.

Apa ini! Sunbae ini mau bertanya namanya?. waaa! haechan kau sungguh sudah sangat gila sekarang bahkan jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat saat kau bertemu pandang dengannya.

"E-Eh, Aku lee haechan, kelas 11-B" ucap haechan sambil tersenyum manis kepada haechan.

"Hmm, senang bertemu denganmu haechan-aa, Bye the way aku Mark lee 12-A" Ucap mark sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada haechan, Yang langsung disambut hangat oleh haechan.

"Eh,haechan-aa aku pergi dulu sebentar yaa, Aku ada urusan, Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaga dirimu baik baik" Ucap mark sambil mengelus pelan kepala haechan sambil memperlihatkan senyuma tampannya.

"E-eh, Iya sunbae terima kasih" Ucap haechan sangat gugup. Ya, sekarang dia sudah benar benar gugup. Bagaimana, Dia tidak gugup bahwa sunbae tampan itu atau yang sudah diketahui bernama Mark Lee itu mengelus kepalanya. Apakah ini mimpi tuhan?. Mungkin ini benar benar dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Mark pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan haechan yang saat ini sedang melamun. Entah, Dia juga tidak tau kenapa hoobaenya itu melamun terus menerus saat aku ada didepannya.

Haechan pun tersadar dari lamunanya. Dan bergegas pergi menuju ke kelas. Pasti, Jaemin Nanti akan menceramahinya Panjang lebar karena terlalu lama berada dikantin dan membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Haechan-aa, Kau dari mana saja sih! Aku sudah menunggumu lama Aku sudah merasa sangat lapar asal kau tahu saja!"Teriak jaemin saat dia sudah melihat haechan sudang diambang pintu. Asal kalian tau ya? Aku itu sangat lapar dari kemarin aku tidak makan. Ya, seperti ini jadi dia tidak sabaran sekali.

"Iya, Iya maaf, Ini makan" Ucap haechan menyerahkan dua buah roti dan 1 kotak susu besar kepada jaemin yang langsung diterima olehnya.

"Lahgian kauh ngapain sih kekantin lahma sekali!" Ucap jaemin dengan mulutnya masih mengunyah roti yang diberika haechan tadi.

"Maaf, Jaemin-aa Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan sunbae yang sangat tampa" Ucap haechan polos.

"Sunabae tampan?Benarkah?" Ucap jaemin tidak percaya.

"Ck! Yasudah kalau tidak percaya!" Decak haechan sambil langsung duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

.

Kring!Kring!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi para haksaeng berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing masing.

"Haechan-aa kau tunggu aku didepan gerbang ya?, Aku disuruh membantu Jung seongsanim mengembalikan buku diperpustakaan" Ucap jaemin kepada haechan yang sedang asik memakan kripik ketangnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang, Jaga dirimu baik baik Ok!" Jawab hachan sambil tersenyum lebar dan segera menuju kegerbang untuk menunggu jaemin.

Jaemin pun membawa bertumpuk tumpuk buku itu untuk mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan. Saat dia melakukan perjalanan tiba tiba

Buk!!

"Eh,Mianhe Apakah kau tidak apa apa" Ucap orang itu sambil membantu jaemin untuk berdiri dan membereskan buku buku yang berserahkan dilantai.

"Ya,Aku tidak apa apa" Saat jaemin membersihkan seragamnya dia pun mentap orang yang tadi menabraknya. Entah, karena apa? Tiba tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat sunbae ini.

'Ya tuhan, Sunbae ini tampan sekali!'

Hati jaemin berteriak saat melihat sunbae ini. Sungguh, jaemin tidak bohong untuk saat ini dia sangat, sangat,sangat,sangat tampan.

"Eh, Kqu tidak apa apa?" Ucap orang itu sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"E-eh, Aku tidak apa apa sunbae terima kasih" Ucap jaemin menunjukkan senyuman manisnya yang mungkin bisa membuat orang semakin tergila gila padanya.

"Baiklah, maaf aku ada urusan penting, Dan maaf juga karena aku sudah menabrakmu tadi" Ucap orang itu sambil menyerahkan buku jaemin yang tadi berserahkan dilantai karena ulahnya.

"E-eh, I-Iya sunbae, kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" ucap jaemin dengan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku Mark Lee, Yasudah ya aku pergi dulu bye" ucap mark dengan senyuman tampanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan jaemin yang pasti mukanya sangat merah semerah tomat karena melihat mark tersenyum.

"B-bye" Jawab jaemin gugup. Sungguh, dia gugup sekarang. Tapi, Dia mengesampingkan kegugupanya dulu dia sekarang harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan dan segera menemui haechan, Kasihan kan haechan menunggunya lama. Dia pun berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa mengembalikan buku ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Kemana sih jaemin! Dia itu mengembalikan buku atau menginap lama sekali" Haechan memggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia itu sudah menunggu lama disini dia kan capek! Dasar jaemin menyebalkan awas saja kau nanti!

"Haechan-aa!" panggil jaemin berlari kearah haechan yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"Yak! Kau darimana saja!? aku sudah menunggumu lama disini kau tahu itu!?" Kesal haechan kepada jaemin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin meminta maaf.

"Iya, Maaf haechan-aa Tadi aku bertemu sunbae Yang bernama Mark Lee, Waah! haechan-aa dia sangat tampan sungguh!" Teriak jaemin sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan.

"A-Apa? M-Mark lee!?" Ucap haechan tidak percaya.

"Iya, Mark lee" ucap jaemin sambil menatap mata haechan yang saat ini sedang melotot kaget padanya.

"Waah! Jaemin dia itu sunbae yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu dikelas tadi! Benarkan jaemin dia itu sangat tampan sungguh" Ucap haechan sambil meloncat loncat tidak jelas yang tadi juga dilakukan oleh jaemin.

"Hmm, Aku rasa Kau dan aku sedang jatuh cinta haechan-aa, Hmm, Bagaiman kalau kita taruhan?" Ucap jaemin sambil mentap haechan yang sedang memasang wajah polos andalannya.

"Taruhan?Hmm, Baiklah tapi aku yakin aku akan menang ditaruhan ini" Ucap haechan dengan Pdnya sambil tersenyum kearah jaemin.

"Baiklah, Kita lihat saja nanti" Ucap jaemin tak kalah pdnya.

"Baiklah, Kita pulang saja sekarang aku sudah lelah" Ucap haechan sambil memasang muka lelahnya kepada jaemin

"Baiklah Ayo" Ucap jaemin kepada haechan.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju kehalte bus untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semua maaf yaa kalau ffku ini jelek, Tulisannya gak jelas, atau feelnya gak dapet, Dan mungkin juga kebanyakan typo:)

Jangan lupa review yaa:)

Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Main cast : Markhyuck/Markchan, Jaemin,(Markmin).

Support cast : Jeno, Taeyoung, Jaehyun

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa, Orang tua dan Smt.

Warn : BOY BOY,Bl, typo(s).

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin-aa, Ikut aku yuk!" Ucap haechan sambil menarik narik tangan jaemin.

"Apa sih chan!? Emangnya, Mau kemana?" Ucap Jarmin kesal karena tadi haechan terus terusan menarik narik tangannya.

"Aku, Ingin kekamar mandi ayo ikut aku! Aku takut" Ucap haechan kepada jaemin yang menatap malas kepadanya.

"Ya ampun chan! pergilah sendiri kau kan laki laki!" Ucap jaemin kesal. memangnya keanpa sih kekamar mandi aja takut memang ada apa?.

"Jaemin kau jahat sekali! Ya sudah aku akan kekamar mandi sendiri saja" Bentak haechan kepada jaemin.

Dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meminta izin kepada park seongsanim. Dan saat sudah diiznkan oleh park seongsanim dia pun berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kekamar mandi. Saat, Sampai dikamar mandi diapun langsung masuk didalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Setelah, Dia sudah selesai dia pun mencuci tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung ceria. Tapi, tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti saat dia melihat sunbae pujaan hatinya. - Mark Lee-. Dia sedang bermain basket dengan teman temannya. Dia terus memperhatikan mark yang saat ini sungguh, luar biasa tampan. Rambut hitamnya dan seragamnya yang basah karena keringat. Bibir merahnya yang terbuka untuk menghirup udara saat dia sedang kelelahan. Dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang mengenainya. Sungguh, Dia sangat sempurna sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari bola basket mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai koridor sekolah yang dingin. Dan saat itu semua sudah sangat gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut haechan. Dia Bangun sambil memgangi kepalanya yang Amat sangat terasa pusing.

"Eh, Haechan-aa, Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap orang itu.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

"E-eh, iya mark sunbae" Ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya itu. Dan anehnya haechan merasa bahwa sakit dikepalanya lama lama tidak terasa setelah melihat mark disin.

"Syukurlah, Apa kau merasakan pusing?" Ucap mark sambil menyentuh kepala haechan. Waa! Apa ini, Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini!. Berhenti berdetak lebih cepat bodoh mark sunbae bisa mendengarnya kalau kau terus berdetak secepat ini.

"A-ah, Iya sunbae tapi pusingnya hanya sedikit" Haechan berbicara dengan gugup dan melihat Wajah mark yang menampilkan raut khawatir.

"Yasudah, Kau istirahat disini saja. Aku akan mengizinkan dikelasmu kalau kau sedang sakit." Ucap mark dan ingin beranjak keluar Uks, Tapi dia merasakan bahawa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Mark sunbae ,tidak Usah karena bel istirahat sebentar lagi juga berbunyi disini saja saja ya temani aku, Aku takut kalau aku sendirian disini" Ucap haechan sambil menatap mata mark dengan mata sayunya.

"Haah.. Baiklah, Aku akan menemanimu" Ucap mark sambil tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Hmm, Mark sunbae" Panggil haechan.

"Iya, Ada apa" Jawab mark sambil menatap haechan yang ada didepannya.

"Apakah, Mark sunbae anggota Club basket" Tanya haechan kepada mark. yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya, Aku adalah anggota club basket" Jawab mark santai dan diangguki oleh haechan.

"Hmm, Apakah mark sunbae y-yang membawaku ke-kemari?" tanya haechan sambil tergagap gagap karena rasa kegugupannya saat ini sangat besar.

"Iya, Aku yang membawamu kemari. Kenapa?" Tanya mark memastikan.

"Tidak apa apa, Hmm, A-apakah a-aku sangat berat sunbae?" Tanya haechan kepada mark. Mark pun hanya terkekeh melihat sifat haechan yang malu saat menanyakan itu kepadanya.

"Yaa kurasa berat, Tapi rasa berat itu teralihkan saat aku melihat wajahmu yang manis saat kau pingsan tadi" Ucap mark menggoda haechan dengan kerlingan matanya.

Aaaa! Kenapa ini!? Kenapa mark sunbae berbicara seperti itu padaku?, Apakah dia juga menyukaiku?. Ya, tuhan mungkin saat ini aku sudah benar benar gila!. Dan karena rayuan yang dilontarkan mark tadi. Dia yakin wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat. Dan yang pasti akan dapat dilihat oleh mark.

"Haechan-ssi, Apakah pusingnya bertambah parah? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Ucap mark sambil menangkup pipi tembam haechan. Waa! Aku yakin saat ini wajahku bertambah berwarna memerah bahkan saat ini dia merasakan wajahnya hangat.

"A-ah, Sunbae A-Aku tidak apa apa sungguh" Ucap haechan sambil menurunkan tangan mark dari pipinya. Ya tuhan kalau begini caranya Pasti dia memang sudah benar benar gila!.

"Ah, baiklah" jawab mark santai.

Dan saat itu, Hanya keheningan yang mereka terima. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sampai mereka mendengar bel istirah berbunyi.

"Eh, Haechan-ssi aku mau kekantin dulu aku akan segera kembali" Ucap mark dan segera beranjak pergi keluar dari ruang Uks itu.

Drrt!Drrt!

Haechan pun mengambil smartphonenya di saku jas sekolahnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo"

"Yak! Haechan-aa kau ada dimana!? kenapa kau kekamar mandi lama sekali!?. Apa yang ka-"

"Tenanglah jaemin-aa, Aku sedang berada di Uks, Karena a-"

"Apa!? kau di Uks baiklah aku akan segera kesana! Jangan kemana mana Ok" Jaemin pun menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Haechan!" Teriak jaemin sambil membuka kasar pintu uks.

"Sekarang! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berada di uks saat ini! Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku haa! kan aku ja-"

"Jaemin-aa, Tenanglah aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Duduklah akan aku ceritakan" Ucap haechan sambik menenangkan jaemin dan menepuk nepuk kursi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Jadi, Jelaskan padaku" Ucap jaemin saat dia sudah duduk dikursi sebelah haechan.

"Jadi, Begini ceritanya, Saat aku sudah selesai ke kamar mandi dan ingin beranjak pergi menuju kelas, Saat aku melakukan perjalanan aku sedang melihat mark sunbae sedang bermain basket dengan teman temannya. Aku pun terus menerus meperhatikan, Hingga tanpa sadar aku pun tertimpa bola dan mengenai kepalaku." Cerita haechan panjang lebar kepada jaemin yang saat ini sedang serius mendengarkan cerita haechan.

"Ah, Jadi kau Masuk Uks karena tertimpa bola." Ucap jaemin setelah mendengarkan cerita haechan. Haechan hanya menganggukan kepalanaya untuk membenarkan Ucapa jaemin.

"AH, tapi tunggu, Kau melihat mark sunbae bermain basket dan kau tertimpa bola Bukan? lalu, Apakah mark sunbae juga yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya jaemin memastikan. Jika memang iya, Berarti haechan sudah mengalahkannya duluan. Ah, Dasar haechan!.

"Iya, Kenapa?" Ucap haechan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kan benar dugaanku, Kau sudah mengalahkanku ternyata!" Ucap jaemin sinis. Haechan yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan jaemin mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang raut wajah bingung. Jaemin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau lupa haechan-aa, Kita kan sudah taruhan kemarin!" Ucap jaemin kesal kepada haechan. Hachan yang sudah mengerti pun hanya ber 'O' ria sambil menganggukan kepala.

"1-0" Ucap haechan sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengarkan perkataan jaemin bertambah kesal dengan haechan. Awas! kau haechan lihat saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!. Sungguh!.

Kriet!!

Bunyi pintu uks itu mengalihkan pandangan haechan dan jaemin yang terbuka dan menapakkan sang sunbae tampan Mark. Tapi mereka rasa tidak mark saja yang masuk ada banyak orang. Ah, Mungkin itu temannya.

"Haechan-ssi, Ini aku membawakanmu makanan dan minuman" Ucap mark sambil memberikan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya dari kantin.

"Terima kasih mark sunbae" Ucap haechan menerima makanan dan minuman pemberian mark dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Apakah, Kau masih merasakan pusing" Ucap teman mark yang bahkan juga sama tampannya dengan mark.

"Ah, Tidak sunbae" Jawab haechan sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ah, Haechan-ssi maaf aku belum memperkenalkan temanku padamu. Ini taeyoung hyung, Ini jaehyun hyung, Dan ini jeno" Ucap mark sambil menunjuk temannya.

"Ah, Aku lee haechan senang bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap haechan sambil menjulurkan tangannya Dan disambut hangat oleh 3 sunbae yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu haechan-aa" Ucap jaehyun dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Ah, bukankah kau anak kemarin yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak?" Ucap mark memastikan. Jaemin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas.

"A-ah, iya sunbae, Hai namaku Na jaemin senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" Ucap jaemin sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Iya, senang bertemu denganmu juga jaemin-aa" Ucap taeyoung.

"Ah, Haechan-ssi maaf kita harus kembali kekelas" Ucap mark Memasang raut wajah sedih kepada haechan.

"Sunbae, tidak apa apa lagi pula aku sudah dengan jaemin disini kau tidak perlu khawatir, Dan terima kasih tadi kau sudah menemaniku" Ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Tidak apa apa yang terpenting dia tadi sudah merasakan saat mark lee sunbae tercintanya ini berada didekatnya.

"Yasudah, haechan-ssi kita kembali dulu kekelas, lain kali jaga dirimu baik baik yaa" Ucap mark sambil mengelus lembut rambut haechan. Haechan hanya menikmati elusan lembut dikepalanya.

Setelah itu, Mark dan teman temannya pun beranjak keluar menuju kekelas mereka.

"Yak! Haechan-aa kau beruntung sekali!" benrak jaemin kepada haechan. Dia merasa sangat cemburu saat ini. Haechan memang beruntung dia kan juga ingin merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan mark. Haechan yang mendengarkan bentakan jaemin itu hanya tertawa.

"2-0" Ucap haechan sambil mengerlingkan matanya lagi. jaemin yang melihat itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

.

.

Kring!Kring!

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para hakseang pun tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumah masing - masing agar mereka semua bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan ranjang empuk dan hangatnya.

Jaemin dan haechan pun berjalan sambil bercerita ceria sampai mereka pun tiba dihalte bus untuk menunggu kedatangan bus mereka.

"Haechan-aa, bagaimana rasa elusan mark sunbae tadi?" Ucap jaemin penasaran kepada haechan. Haechan yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh.

"Hmm, Rasanya sangat lembut" Ucap mark sambil menggunakan nada menggodanya.

"Kau yaaa! Awas saja! kau akan kukalahkan! sungguh!" Ucap jaemin dengan nada mengancamnya kepada haechan. Haechan yang mendengarkan ancaman jaemin itu hanya tertawa dwngan kencangnya.

"Yak! kenapa kau tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu disini! kenapa kau tertawa haa!? Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Bentak jaemin kepada haechan. Apa apaan dia itu! Bahkan tidak ada yang lucu disin kenapa dia tertawa!. Dasar haechan gila!.

"Tidak ada yang lucu kok jaemin-aa" ucap haechan sambil berhenti tertawa saat dia sudah sangat lelah tertawa.

"Lalu, Kenpa kau tertawa!?" Ucap jaemin kesal. Dia bilang tidak ada yang lucu kan disini!. Lalu, kenapa dia tertawa!.

"Tidak apa apa aku hanya sedang ingin tertawa saja, Kenapa memangnya tidak boleh?" Ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan nada menggodanya lagi kepada jaemin.

"Ya, Tidak boleh" Jawab jaemin kesal kepada haechan.

"Kau jahat sekali, tertawa saja tidak boleh" Ucap haechan sambil merapikan kemeja sekolahnya yang agak berantakan.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ucap jaemin cuek. Haechan yang melihat itu hanya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan jaemin itu.

"Ah, Tapi jaemin-aa, Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Mark sunbae" Ucap haechan sambil melirik jaemin yang ada disebelahnya dan mentapnya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bukankah, mark sunbae adalah cinta pertamamu?, Apakah kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?" Ucap jaemin kepada haechan. Dasar haechan belum apa apa sudah putus asa!.

"haa.., Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengejarnya jaemin-aa, Tapi aku takut untuk mendapatkannya" Jawab haechan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Takut? Kenapa harus takut? Apa yang perlu ditakuti?. Dasar haechan kenapa bodoh dan polos sekali sih.

"Hei, kenapa harus takut? Apa yang kau takuti? hei, haechan-aa tidak akan ada kata menyerah sebelum kau mencobanya" Ucap jaemin sambil memegangi lengan haechan agar dia bisa menatapnya.

"Jaemin-aa, kau kan sangat terkenal di sekolahan ini fansmu juga sangat banyak. Pasti semua fansmu itu akan lebih mendukungmu dengan mark sunbae dari pada aku" Ucap haechan dengam tatapan matanya yang polos itu.

"Jadi, kau mundur begitu?" Ucap jaemin memastikan. Haechan yang mendengarkan perkataan jaemin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Haa.. Dasar labil!" Ejek jaemin kepada haechan. Tapi, haechan tidak menghiraukan ejekan jaemin terhadapnya. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang jalan raya yang saat ini sangat ramai. Sampai akhirnya, Bus yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. Haechan dan jaemin pun berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam bus.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak haechan sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Ah, Haechan sayang, Kau sudah pulang nak" ucap ibunya sambil menhampiri haechan.

"Iya, eomma" Jawab haechan sambil menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Baiklah, segeralah mandi dan ganti bajumu, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu" Ucap ibunya menunjukkan senyumnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi haechan. Dan beranjak pergi menuju kedapur.

Haechan pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tidak memakan waktu lama hanya beberapa menit. Haechan pun sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan seterusnya dia pun segera turun dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk menemui ibunya.

"Hai,eomma" Sapa haechan kepada ibunya dan segera duduk.

"Hai, juga sayang." jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum. Setelah, selesai menata masakanannya semua dimeja makan dia pun segera duduk. dan mengambilkan haechan nasi dan memberikannya kepada haechan.

"Terima kasih eomma" Ucap haechan sambil menerima nasi yang diambilkan eommanya tadi.

Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka masing masing. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan hanya suara dentuman piring dan sendok saja yang terdengar. Sampai, haechan pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Eomma, Aku merindukan appa" ucap haechan sambil mentap ibunya. Ibunya yang setelah mendengarkan perkataan haechan langsung memberhentikan suapan nasinya dan juga raut wajahnya berubah seperti sangat marah.

"Haechan-aa, Berhenti membahas dan bertanya soal appamu! Eomma, tidak suka!" bentak ibunya kepada haechan. Haechan yang setelah mendengarkan bentakan itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tapi kenapa eomma? kenapa eomma tidak suka saat aku sedang membahas appa?" Ucap haechan dengan nada bingungnya.

"Haechan!, Dengar! dia sudah mengkhianati kita!." Bentak ibunya lagi kepada haechan. Haechan yang mendengar bentakan ibunya yang menurutnya sangat keras itu pun hanya terlonjak kaget.

"Mengkhianati seperti apa eomma? Haechan tidak mengerti, Apakah eomma bisa menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya haechan penasaran. Sungguh, Dia tidak tau tentang apa apa , Apalagi, ibunya tadi bilang bahwa appanya mengkhianati mereka. Mengkhianati seperti apa? haechan Sungguh tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah ini saatnya aku menceritakan kepada haechan tentang kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu?. Tentang apa yang telah diperbuat appanya dulu?. Ah, Tidak ini belum saatnya!. Ya, Jadi aku akan merahasiakannya saja sampai ada waktu yang tepat.

"Eomma" Panggil haechan kepada ibunya, membuat ibunya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebaiknya, Kau istirahat saja haechan-aa, ini sudah sangat larut" Ucap Ibunya mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja.

"Ta-tapi eomma, aku ingin eomma men-"

"Haechan!, Jangan membantah cepat masuk dan segeralahn tidur eomma akan membersihkan ini dulu"Ucap ibunya sambil membersihkan piring yang kotor untuk segera dicuci.

"Baiklah, eomma selamat malam" ucap haechan sambil berjalan lemas meninggalkan ruang makan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah, kepergiaan haechan ibunya pun memberhentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke atas dimana kamar haechan berada.

"Maafkan, Eomma haechan-aa" Ucap ibunya Tanpa ia sadari kristal bening pun meluncur dengan lancangnya. Dia pun mengusap air matanya kasar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semua~

Maaf yaa kalau ffku ini jelek, kebanyakan typo, terus penulisannya juga banyak yang salah. Oh, Iya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih Buat "Willyhaechan21" Maksih yaa kak udah baca ffku dan nyempetin review:D. Juga terima kasih atas sarannya yaa kak. semoga yang lainnya juga bisa meninggalkan reviewnya diceritaku ini:)~

Terima kasih..


End file.
